WEAK
by datenshi25
Summary: OH YA this is my itasaku pairing. It has a plot. Sakura is tired of being weak, even if she is only weak through others eyes.
1. Chapter 1

WEAK

AN-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This is my first ever FF I welcome flames. I was on my computer and I thought hey, I should start a FF! I am very very random. It is T cuz I tend to swear. A LOT ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why am I so weak….. Why couldn't I be more like Naruto, or Ino or anyone! I was always watching, never doing anything. I saw it as my friends all went on with there life. Like I never existed. I acted like I didn't care but I did. On the inside I was crying.

I was working in the hospital, when I was summoned to the hokages office.

"Sakura, I have a mission for you." Tsunade told me.

"You need to go retrieve a scroll, not to hard, a B class"

"Hai, hokage-sama" C and B class were all I ever got. No matter how good I was, I never got an A or S class. I was always the weak one.

"Dammit no one said that the mission was in a SWAMP!" I mumbled under my breath. I was pissed. The way there, was through a swamp. "DAM BUGS" god I wish I brought bug spray.

It had been 3 friggen hours before I found a meadow that wasn't flooded. I was supposed to keep going, but I was tired hungry, and thirsty. I did not give a dam.

I was thinking if I didn't return, would they even notice, when a kunai sliced my cheek.

"WTF?!?!?!" I was freaked out. I reached up to my cheek to find a wet warm liquid, blood?

"Who are you? A cold dark and emotionless voice asked.

"I should be asking you that!" I spun around trying to get a good look at whoever this was.

"I am hidden." He said as if talking to a child

"WHO ARE YOU!?!" I yelled in fear.

"I suppose I could tell you…" he mumbled thinking it over. "Sakura, isn't it?"

"h-h-how d-do you know m-m-my name" I stuttered.

"I have my ways, now I might as well tell you, my name is"

"JUST TELL ME DAMIT"

"Itachi"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx TELL ME WAT U THINK flames welcome 


	2. Chapter 2

WEAK CH2 ok I am feeling nice so I will make another chapter. I do not own Naruto, and most likely never will. Unless my world domination plans succeed. Post time skip, sakura 16, Sasuke back.  
CHEESECHEESECHEESECHEESECHEESECHEESECHEE SECHEESECHEESE

My heart stopped. My blood ran cold. Itachi. Murderer of the uchiha clan, every one except Sasuke.

"Why are you out here? It's dangerous, your to weak, stop playing ninja."

Weak I'm always weak. Why? Dammit…. If I'm so weak, why do I care if I die or not? 'You care because you aren't truly a ninja' a dark voice from somewhere inside of me whispered. "NO" I am a ninja… I said softly, yet the uchiha heard it, earning a slight raised eyebrow.

"Did you not hear me? Go home, weakling"

"Don't… Call.. Me. WEAK!" with my voice getting better and better, I yelled "I'm always the weak one NOT ANYMORE!" Itachi was staring at me with a slight look of amusement on his face.

"Are you not afraid of me?"

This stunned me. I thought for a second, was I "Yes, I am afraid of you"

"Then why do you speak like this with no fear in your voice?"

I didn't respond, but pulled a kunai out.

"And why do you attack me?"

"Because…" steadying the kunai I spoke once more, "because even if I fear….. That doesn't mean I can't… I can't…. FIGHT!" I screamed out the last word, lunging at Itachi.

Itachi's P.O.V

I twisted her arm and threw her to the side, then turned to face her.I looked at this girl, she was diffrent if nothing else.

"Your attacks are usless." I state, still unfazed "I don't care" She told me, her jade eyes are defiant. I smirk at her, she looks strangly at me

"Why are you smiling?" I do not awnser, this only make her more angry "AWNSER ME!" She screams at me

"Why?" I just stare at her, ammused.

"Bastard."

I smile, then it turns to a frown as she gets back up to her feet.

Sakura's P.O.V

That basterd. I got back up, I no longer care about anything but kicking his ass. I bring the chacra to my fist. His face is now in a frown, this makes me feel good. I tense my mussles and then charge. I hit the something, the dust is to much to see through. Then I blacked out.

CHEESECHEESECHEESECHEESECHEESECHEESECHEESECHEESECHEESE

I really need a beta. PLEASE!?!?!?! -sigh- whatever. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I updated REALY fast, so its a short chapter. I have a very short atention span, so this is what i normaly will write. Sorry, but it lets me update faster. so its all good, right?...

CHEESECHEESECHEESECHEESECHEESECHEESECHEESECHEESECHEESECHEESECHEESECHEESE

I wake up, where am I? Its dark, that is all I really know right now. A pain in my head. Damn it.

I open my eyes and let them ajust to the light. Not much light, I try to turn my head and pain shoots through it. I start to recall the events of yesterday, or is it still today?

I get up even with the pain, I am on the forest floor. A forest floor, it doesnt look familar...Wernt I in a swamp?

"I see your awake" A cold voice stated from behind me. I spun around to face the person.

"Itachi?..." I stated confused.

"Yes?" He arched a eyebrow.

I just looked at him strangly, as if studying him.

"Are you going to just stare or ask me a qustion?"

"W-what happend?" I was very shaken.

"You almost died" He says matter-of-factly

"You... saved me?" I said just completly out of it.

He turned and looked at me "Yes, I can leave you too"

"I never asked you to save me in the first place..." I looked down.

"So?" He just said, looking at me. I flinched at his gaze and turned away.

This was not normal. I had to leave. I must get away.

"You can't escape." He hadnt even looked over! I felt panic start to rise. How did he do that? Did I give somthing away? I was on edge. He looked over and studyed my panic striken face.

"Whats wrong?" He asked like everything was perfectly normal.

"Whats wrong? A S classed crimanl has kidnaped me! What ISNT wrong!?!" I yelled in hysteria.

"Your alive" He said and turned back to the light source. The pain was lessining and I walked over, it was a fire. I shivered, cold out...

I start inching to the fire, trying not to be noticed. "I am not going to kill you" I nervously came up to the fire, like a animal. Wait, what am I doing? Crawling on the forest floor to go to a fire? No fucking way.

"There is nothing you can do" It was like he read my mind "If you are to afriad to show the world you are not as weak as they think"

I just stared. He diddnt think I was weak?...

"You can go if you want." He never turned around.

I was just standing there, he said I could go, but my legs wernt responding. Why was I not moving?

"You dont want to" A small voice in my head said. The worst part of that, it was right.

CHEESECHEESECHEESECHEESECHEESECHEESECHEESECHEESECHEESECHEESECHEESECHEESE

O.K. Reviews thanked, I would LOVE critics. I need to improve, so that is somthing I want. Also thanx to the fav and alert. till next time 


End file.
